fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wielka Gala: Walka o Oscara
Izzy:Ostatnio w Kinie Totalnej Porażki:Wyłoniliśmy 5 finalistów i wykopaliśmy Chrisa.Już w tym odcinku dowiemy się kto zgarnie cały milion zielonych ? Czy to będzie kryminalista Duncan ? Czy milionerką zostanie dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa Beth ? Czy górę hajzu wygra luzak Geoff ? Czy szansę na wygranie po raz czwarty dostanie Heather ? A może gotka o imieniu Gwen z bogaci się o milion ? Dowiemy się tego wszystkie podczas ekscytującego finału KINA TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI ! ETAP 1 - A Izzy:Witam w I etapie.Waszym zadaniem będzie przebiegnięcie maratonu.Zasady są proste 4 pierwsze miejsca przechodzą dalej ,a kto dobiegnie ostatni odpadnie. Heather:Zamierzam wygrać ! Duncan:Tylko się nie przelicz. Geoff:Ziomy kasa jest moja. Gwen:Nie nakręcajcie się ,bo to ja wygram milion ! Beth:Ja tu jestem dla zabawy, wy paskudni materialiści. Izzy:10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 START ! Heather:Z drogi ! Beth:Ona mnie popchnęła. Geoff:Sorry,ale nikogo to nie interesuje. Duncan:Uwaga śledzie zwycięzca jedzie. Gwen:Suń się Duncan. Beth:Aua moja noga ! Uważaj Heather depczesz mi po nogach. Heather:Jak zacznie mnie to interesować to wyślę ci sms-a. Beth:Ale ja nie mam komórki. Heather:No właśnie. Geoff:Dobra wy sobie tu pogaduchy uprawiacie,a Gwen i Duncan prowadzą. Duncan:Suń się ! Gwen:Sam się posuń i od razu zrezygnuj nie masz ze mną szans. Izzy:Oto już minęło połowa drogi.Właśnie wszyscy nasi finaliści zaczęli już 21 km.Oto wyniki ,które się teraz prezentują. Izzy:Obecnie na prowadzeniu jest Gwen i teraz to ona ma szansę na milion zielonych,ale za to Geoff przegrywa.To jeszcze nie są końcowe wyniki tu jeszcze może się wszystko wydarzyć.Wracamy do naszych zawodników. Gwen:Prowadzę ! Heather:Właśnie spadasz na drugie miejsce ! Gwen:Przyjaźń przyjaźnią,ale ci nie odpuszczę. Beth:Aua Duncan nie biegaj mi po palcach. Geoff:Joł ziomy jestem trzeci. Duncan:Nara frajerko. Beth:O nie jestem ostatnia ! Izzy ! Izzy ! Izzy:Co się dzieje ? O widzę ,że przegrywasz. Beth:Ile jeszcze do mety ? Izzy:1,5 km Duncan:Już widzę metę ! Juhu ! Jestem o krok bliżej do miliona. Courtney:Dalej Duncan ! Duncan:Księżniczko ! Courtney:Łap to szczęśliwy kamyk. Duncan:Nie rzucaj Lindsay:Beth łap wodę Beth:O dzięki woda jak fajnie ! Geoff:Co to ? Beth:Cześć Geoff sorki,że cię wyprzedzam. Geoff:Skubana wyprzedziła mnie. Gwen:Co to Duncan możesz się ruszać ? Duncan:Nie Heather:To już twoja sprawa.Jeszcze trochę i Wygrałam ! Izzy:Heather wygrała I Etap Finału Kina Totalnej Porażki ! Gwen:Będę druga. Izzy:Druga jest Gwen i do mety zbliża się już Beth. Beth:Jestem bezpieczna ! Izzy:To teraz walka pomiędzy Geoffem,a Duncanem ! Geoff:Meta juhu ! Izzy:I już wszystko jasne Heather,Gwen,Beth,Geoff zmierzą się w II Etapie o milion dolców,a za to Duncan odpada z programu ! Duncan:Nie ! Courtney:Głupi kamień szczęścia,raczej kamień pecha ! Izzy:Kto wygra milion dowiemy się w ekscytującym II Etapie Kina Totalnej Porażki ! 368px ETAP 2 - B'' Tyler:Zostało już tylko 4 finalistów Heather,Gwen,Beth i Geoff to 4 najlepszych zawodników z Kina Totalnej Porażki ! Ale po dzisiejszym Etapie lista zawodników zawęzi się tylko do 3 finalistów.Kto wygra ? Kto odpadnie teraz ? Izzy:Bla bla bla streszczaj się. Tyler:Cicho ty poprowadzisz 4 Etap.Ten i następny jest mój.Tym zadaniem też będą biegi,tylko trochę pod inną formą.Każde z was dostanie po 3 pytania.Jeżeli dobrze odpowiesz to biegniesz do następnej stacji,ale jeżeli nie to dostaniecie karną minutę.Tzn,że doliczymy ją wam do czasu.Kto dobiegnie ostatni to odpadnie,a pierwsza i jedyna trójka przejdzie dalej. Tyler:Pytanie do Ciebie Heather. Heather:No sprężaj się ! Tyler:Kto był kapitanem Zabójczych foteli ? Heather:Nie mieli oni kapitana. Tyler:Dobrze biegniesz.1/3 Tyler:Gwen czemu Beth znów musiała założyć aparat w tym sezonie. Gwen:Jak wypadła z samolotu to nieszczęśliwie uderzyła szczęką o podłogę i znów musiało go przez to założyć. Tyler:Dobrze biegnij Gwen.1/3 Tyler:Która z dziewczyn między innymi ma zielone oczy Beth ? Beth:Min. Lindsay,ale bardzo ... ma niebieski oczy. Tyler:Dobrze Beth biegnij.1/3 Tyler:Kończymy pierwszą rundę Geoffem.Jakiego koloru ma oczy Bridgette ? Geoff:No nie wiem piwne ? Tyler:Nie one są lekko oliwne.0/3 Tyler:Heather - Jaki zawodnik z Plaży Totalnej Porażki złamał rękę ? Heather:Bridgette na bank. Tyler:Wcale,że nie ona złamała nogę,a ręki nikt nie złamał. Heather:Co za idiotyczne pytanie.1/3 Tyler:Gwen - Czemu odpadł Trent jako piąty ? Gwen:Bo nie nauczył się tekstu Romea ? Tyler:Nie wszytko pomyliłaś.1/3 Tyler:Jak nazywa się pies Kudłatego ? Beth:Doo Scooby Tyler:Dobrze.2/3 Tyler:Dlaczego odpadła Eva ? Geoff:Bo nie nagrała piosenki ? Tyler:Co ? Nawet nie było takiego zadania ! 0/3 Tyler:Dlaczego odpadł Chef ? Heather:Bo szefunio nas po obrażał ! Tyler:Dlaczego Kino Totalnej Porażki nazywa się Kinem Totalnej Porażki ? Gwen:Bo cała akcja znajduje się w Kinie ? Tyler:Brawo 2/3 Tyler:Dlaczego Owen ode mnie dostał 1 w obu zadaniach ,które były punktowane ? Beth:Bo głównym tematem o,którym wypowiadał ,,literaturę było jedzenie.'' Tyler:Brawo jako jedyna masz komplet pkt.3/3 Tyler:No teraz będzie prościzna.Jakiego koloru Bridgette ma włosy ? Geoff:Rudego, nie ! Blond ! Bridgette jest blondynką ! Tyler:No w końcu.1/3 Po 2 minutach. Tyler:Już wszyscy dobiegli zobaczmy kto odpadnie ? A kto będzie w finale ? Izzy:I tak się prezentują wyniki.Z rywalizacji o milion odpada Geoff.W finale pozostało już tylko trzech zawodniczek : Beth,Heather i Gwen.Kto wygra ? Dowiemy się już niebawem ! 386px ETAP 3 - C Tyler:Witamy ponownie w Wielkim Finale Kina Totalnej Porażki pt. "Wielka Gala: Walka o Oscara".Przypominam,że w grze zostały już tylko :Beth,Heather i Gwen.Jedna z nich będzie milionerem,a pozostałe dwie będą wielkim zerem.Ale mi się zrymowało. Heather:Z ciebie jest taki poeta jak z Owena baletnica ! Owen:Dziękuje. Heather:Aha,fajnie Tyler:To nasi ukochani frajerzy zadecydują kto będzie w Wielkim Finale naszego show.Ale pierw sprawa do naszych finalistek załóżcie oto te stylowe czapki. Beth:Ale ładna czyżby z Francji ? Tyler:Ta jasne z Francji.Oto pytanie Kto ma ... Heather,Beth,Gwen:Nic nie słyszę. Tyler:Zadałem teraz pytanie i teraz to nasi byli zawodnicy zagłosują na jedną osobę. Heather:A jakie było pytanie ? Tyler:Dowiecie się po głosowanie.Zaczynamy od ciebie Chefie.Na kogo głosujesz ? Chef: Glosuję na pyskatą ! Tyler:Punkt dla Heather ! Eva ,a twój głos trafia do ....? Eva:Heather ! Heather:Miodzio prowadzę ! Tyler:Dalej jest Fred. Fred:Głosuję na Heather. Tyler:Katie jaki jest twój wybór ? Katie:Głosuję na Heather. Tyler:Jak na razie to Heather prowadzi.DJ na kogo głosujesz ? DJ:Nie chcę wybierać,ale jeżeli muszę to głosuję na Heather. Tyler:Ezekiel teraz twoje 5 min. Ezekiel:Jół zióm głóję na Hęąthęr. Tyler:Ale żałosne "zióm" to było.Dobra kto jest dalej,a Justin. Justin:Ja czyli sex bomba głosuję na Heather. Velma:Ja również głosuję na Heather. Tyler:O jest szybsza ode mnie teraz czas na Daphne. Daphne:Ja oddam swój głos Heather. Tyler:Heather zdecydowanie prowadzi ! Heather:Już czuję pieniążki ! Tyler:Następna jest Paulina. Paulina:Głosuję na Heather. Tyler:Następny jest Kudłaty. Kudłaty:Głosuję zdecydowanie na Heather. Trent:Głosuję na Heather. Gwen:Co nie głosujesz na mnie ? Trent:Ale to nie tak jak myślisz. Tyler:Jeżeli Gwen się nie zamkniesz Gwen to cię zdyskwalifikuję. Gwen:Niech ci będzie. Tyler:Dziękuje następna jest Bridgette. Bridgette:Ja również zagłosuję na Heather. Tyler:No i moja faworytka Lindsay ? Lindsay:Głosuję na Heather Tyler ! Tyler:Rozpoznała mnie ! To najpiękniejszy dzień mojego życia ! Dalej jest Courtney. Courtney:Głosuję na Beth. Beth:Dzięki ! Courtney:Ależ nie ma za co. Tyler:Kto dostanie twój głos Owen ? Owen:Głupie pytanie to jest Heather. Heather:Gdzie mogę odebrać czek ? Beth:Moim zdaniem ... Heather:Bla bla bla jak zacznie mnie to obchodzić to wyślę ci sms-a. Beth:Ale ja nie mam komórki. Tyler:Następna jest Sierra. Sierra:Ja również głosuję na Heather. Chris:Nie pytajcie się mnie,bo jestem obrażony,że nie dopuściliście mnie do finału.Głosuję na Heather. Duncan:Głosuję na Heather. Geoff:Głosuję na Heather ! Tyler:I to już byli wszyscy.Gwen dostała 0 głosów,Beth dostała 1 głos,a Heather aż 19 głosów. Heather:Dobra wiem,że wygrałam program,gdzie kasa ? Tyler:Jak myślisz jakie pytanie było Heather ? Heather:Kto powinien wygrać ! To pewne dlatego ja dostałam najwięcej głosów. Tyler:No niestety nie pytanie brzmiało : Kto powinien odpaść z programu i stracić szansę na milion". Tyler:Dostałaś najwięcej głosów Heather ! Heather:Co to znaczy ? Tyler:Odpadasz Heather i odchodzisz z 5.000$. Heather:Co to niesprawiedliwe ! Tyler:To prawda Heather odpada z rywalizacji o 1.000.000$ Izzy:Dobra Tyler teraz będzie kłócił się z Heather.A ja zapraszam do IV i ostatniego Etapu Gry o milion.Zostały już tylko Gwen i Beth. Izzy:Która wygra ? Dowiemy się już w następnym Etapie ! ETAP 4 - D Izzy:Witam w pansjonującej części naszego finału.Znajdujemy się w studiu reasumującym i taki to będzie ostatni etap naszego programu. Heather:Streszczaj się ! Duncan:No ,bo co trzecio miejscówo ! Heather:Powtórzę się po raz kolejny jak zacznie mnie obchodzić ,że jesteś w finale to wyślę ci sms-a. Beth:Sama dobrze wiesz, że nie mam kolejki. Heather:I oto mi chodzi. Gwen:Bla bla bla koniec tego marudzenia tylko przejdźmy już do ostatecznej dogrywki. Beth:Zajęłaś wtedy 2 miejsce i teraz będzie tak samo. Gwen:Od kiedy jesteś taka nachalna ? Beth:To nie ja ! Lindsay:Co dwie Beth ? To już za dużo ! Gwen:To jak rozpoznamy, która to która ? Beth:Heather – czyli ona przebrana za mnie chwilę po tym jak odpadła zawiązała mnie i wrzuciła do szafy. Courtney:Hmmm... ciekawe. Beth:Po prostu udało mi się uciec. Geoff:Patrz ziom Heather to też Gwen ! Gwen:Ona też mnie zawiązała w szafie. Izzy:To kto jest kto ? Courtney:Zapomniałam, że to jest tak durny program. Justin:Gdybym nie ja to nikt tego nie oglądał. Geoff:Ziom odpadłeś już w 10 odcinku, a teraz mamy już 26 odcinek. Tyler:I warto dodać, że od 10 odcinka nasza oglądalność zrosła aż 5 razy. Sierra:Dobra przejdźmy do tego chorego konfliktu. Gwen:To ona jest fałszywa ! Gwen przebrana za Heather:Nie prawda to ona jest oszustką. Izzy:Zaraz zwariuję i powyrywam sobie wszystkie włosy. Tyler:Zróbmy sobie przerwę na reklamy, żeby dowiedzieć się kto jest kim. Reklama Chef: Czy lubicie dobrze zjeść ? Czuć rodzinną i ciepłą atmosferę w restauracji ? To tego nie znajdziecie tego w mojej restauracji ! Ceny są takie wysokie jak 80 piętrowy wieżowiec. Reklama Izzy:No i już wszystko mamy ustalone wiemy kto jest kim. Beth:Jestem już sobą, we mnie nie ma ani krzty złośliwości. Gwen:Ja też jestem naprawdę sobą ,ponieważ nie noszę takich obciachowych butów. Tyler:Heather jest zakneblowana i wiemy do jakiej restauracji nie chodzić. Chef : Wielkie dzięki za anty reklamę. Tyler:Dla ciebie wszystko szefuniu i to jeszcze na koszt firmy. Izzy:Dobra wracamy do naszych finalistek. Finał będzie się składać z 5 pytań. Każdej z finalistek zadam równocześnie po 3 pytań. Ich odpowiedzi zaważą nad losem finału. Byli uczestnicy po usłyszeniu pytania zagłosują na odpowiedź, która im bardzie się spodobała. I zarazem ta odpowiedź, która dostanie najwięcej odpowiedzi wygra, a zarazem zapiszemy punkt na koncie tej dziewczyny, która lepiej odpowiedziała. Można maksymalnie zdobyć 3 punktów, ponieważ jest tylko tyle pytań. Aby wygrać finał, milion $, Oscara Triumfatora oraz nagrodę niespodziankę trzeba mieć więcej punktów. Żeby wygrać musi być taki stosunek punktowy: 3:0 lub 2:1 a. I to właściwie tyle , pod waszymi fotelami są urządzenia do głosowania .Macie tam zdjęcie Beth i Gwen. Aby zagłosować na daną dziewczynę trzeba tylko nacisnąć jej zdjęcie i tyle. Tyler:Nawet ma to sens. Sama to wymyśliłaś ? Izzy:Nie jakbyś umiał czytać to był przeczytał, że to wszystko znajduję się w scenariuszu. Heather:Bu bmgbn Courtney:Co ona mówi ? Tyler:Nie wiem w końcu ona jest zakneblowana. Courtney:A no racja. Izzy:Zaczynamy Wielki Finał ! Pytanie 1 : Jak myślisz dlaczego właśnie ty jesteś w finale tzn. w czym jesteś lepsza od kolegów , że to ty w nim jesteś ? Heather:Bmgbm bgn Courtney:Że co ? Tyler:Ona jest nadal zakneblowana ! Courtney:A no racja. Gwen:Trudne pytanie. Beth:Ja chyba wiem. Nie jestem w niczym lepsza ,ale po prostu miałam więcej szczęścia. Gwen:Nie będę mówiła, że jestem lepszą zawodniczką, bo to nie prawda, po prostu bardziej byłam lubiana i lepiej sobie radziłam w zadaniu. Izzy:To teraz macie czas na głosowanie. ... Już mam wyniki. Beth 69% : 31% Gwen. Beth: Jak miło prowadzę. Gwen:Muszę to nadrobić. Izzy:Czas na 2 pytanie. Pytanie nr 2 : Co zrobisz z pieniędzmi jak wygrasz ? Gwen:Zainwestuje w środowisko i przyszłość. Beth:Ja najpierw kupię sobie taką śliczną szminkę i telefon komórkowy ,bo go nie mam. Izzy:Oto wyniki Beth 43% : 57% Gwen Izzy:Mamy remis 1:1.Czas na ostatnie pytanie, Pytanie nr 3 : Jak skomentujesz dzisiejszy wybryk Heather ? Gwen:Heather nieźle robiła nam koło piór w internecie, żeby widzowie ją wrócili do programu. Jest dobrą przyjaciółką więc jej wybaczam. Beth:To było wredne i złośliwe. Powinniśmy z ciąć jej włosy ! Widownia w studiu: Z ciąć jej włosy ! Z ciąć jej włosy ! Heather:Ludzie no co wy ! Tyler:Niestety nie mamy prawa ciąć jej włosów. Izzy:Mam już wyniki. Zwycięzcą Kina Totalnej Porażki, zdobywcą miliona, Oscara Triumfatora jest. Dowiemy się po reklamach. Reklama Chef: Finał Kina Totalnej Porażki nie oglądacie dzięki mojej restauracji. Reklama Izzy:Oscar Triumfatora trafia do ....Beth ! Beth:Jej ! Nie wierzę. Izzy:Zwycięzca Kina Totalnej Porażki – Beth ! Wygrała milion, Oscara Triumfatora oraz Telefon Komórkowy ! Beth:W końcu mam własny telefon. Co wiadomość od Heather ? „Jeżeli zacznie mnie obchodzić, że wygrałaś to wyślę ci sms-a”, Heather:I będę się tego trzymała ! Beth:Właśnie to już zrobiłaś ! Tyler:I to już na tyle. Izzy:To już koniec ! To koniec Kina Totalnej Porażki ! To chyba był najlepszy sezon. Tyler:Trudno się z tobą nie zgodzić. Izzy:To już tyle w Kinie Totalnej Porażki ! Zapraszamy razem do nowego show co dosłownie jeszcze dziś się zacznie. Zapraszamy do Hotelu Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Odcinki Kina Totalnej Porażki